ever after
by angelcheeks
Summary: hunter has run into problems with his daughter
1. ever after

Hey everyone. This is just a one chapter story to get you guys through till I get an idea for my new story. Here it goes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hunter sat in his chair leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. He stared into the hazel eyes in front of him.  
  
"So then the guy that makes the boxes send the boxes to the guy that makes the cereal and then the put them together and send them to the stores. You see where I'm going here?" the baby girl in front of him shook her head and handed him a cheerio. "Thought not." Hunter heard Morgan start coming down the stairs. "We'll continue this later." The girl nodded her head.  
  
"Hunter? We have to be at my parents in 20 minutes and moria is still not dressed. I thought you said it was your morning and everything was handled." Morgan rushed around the kitchen cleaning things up. Hunter swept the rest of the cereal in the box and picked his daughter up.  
  
"You know I think she finally understands the way the cereals make it to our home." Hunter laughed and moria handed him her last loop. "Thank you." He put it in his mouth and went up stairs. Morgan yelled up after him.  
  
"Remember the nice suit."  
  
"I know."  
  
Morgan sat down on the sofa. This might take a bit. She wasn't sure who would have an easier time getting a nice outfit together. She had a feeling that moria would come out on top.  
  
  
  
Morgan, hunter, and moria arrived at Morgan's parents' house late, but everyone swooned over moria as usual. Mary k was there with her boyfriend as usual. When Mary k. walked up to hug Morgan she whispered in her ear, "so June the 12, is that an ok time to ask you to be my maid of honor." Morgan smiled her biggest smile.  
  
"Of course." Mary k then hugged hunter and took moria from her grandmother's arms. Everyone sat at the table and enjoyed the family get together.  
  
"So is moria going to have a baptism because the church is going to have another ceremony in two weeks?" Morgan's mom stared at hunter and Morgan  
  
"Mom, moria isn't following Christianity." That was all that was said.  
  
After supper Morgan and hunter left after moria fell asleep. The drive home was quite. Then when hunter and Morgan were about to open their door moria woke up. Both Morgan and hunter lay down on the couch and hunter laid moria on his chest. Morgan fell asleep at hunter's side but moria was still awake.  
  
"Once upon a time, an evil brother tried to hurt a beautiful princess………."  
  
Hunter told his story of him and Morgan. He looked up and moria was asleep on his chest.  
  
"Then the gallant prince married the princess and they live happily ever after." This was hunters happily ever after. He had both of the girls he loves most sleeping by his side. Only a few years ago he felt that nothing would go right for him. Only a few years ago he was almost killed. And the funny thing is. The one who nearly killed him, has turned his live around, she nearly took his life away but there was not doubt about it, she turned his life upside down and made things make sense. She made things go right for him. She made the world perfect. He would always love them both. Slowly hunter fell into a blissful sleep. 


	2. the fairy tale loses it's shine

Morgan woke up early out of habit. It was the first day of summer vacation and she didn't have to teach class. Morgan had received a job in New York the year before teaching young witches the way of the craft. Hunter had kept a job for the council but as a permanent mentor to other seekers. The council didn't always agree with how he was teaching things but he was the best they had. Morgan wondered "what am I doing on the couch." Then she realized that moria and hunter were both asleep beside her. She dislodged herself and grabbed her camera. After a few pictures she put it way. Hunter opened his eyes, "morning love." Morgan took moria in her arms.  
  
"When was the last time I told you I love you?" Morgan leaned in and kissed hunter on the lips. "I'll get moria ready. We'll drop her off at bree and Robbie's and then we have the day to ourselves. I can't even remember the last time we had the day to ourselves" hunter got up and answered her question while burring his head in her hair.  
  
"The back seat of a rented car while going to your sister's graduation about a year and 9 months ago. Give or take a bit." Hunter let out a laugh. His daughter grabbed at his ear. He kissed her head. "Ow I get it; you know after all the attention you get ya still want more." Hunter took his daughter from Morgan's arms. Morgan thought about how fatherhood had changed hunter. So far it has done him good but she could only imagine the years to come of hunter giving the 3rd degree to all her boyfriends. She would continually have to remind him about the things they did before they were married. Also the comments of locks for doors and foxes in hen houses. She laughed. Hunter walked upstairs with moria. Morgan found herself holding her hair with her face over the toilet. Finally she went up to the master bed room and started to get changed. She could here hunter in the next room.  
  
"So if you put your arm in this one and the next and put your head in the larger hole you can get your shirt on." Morgan sighed inward. He always explained stuff and she was a great learner. Just like her dad. Willing to learn anything and everything. Hunter walked into the room. "We're ready if mom's ready".  
  
  
  
After dropping moria off hunter and Morgan went to the park. One of the girls in Morgan's class ran up to them. Morgan could tell that she was trying to blush when she looked at hunter. It was common knowledge that she thought he was cute. After talking to her for a bit they continued walking. After a bit hunter stopped and pulled Morgan to him.  
  
"For our first day away were not doing anything big."  
  
"Hey it is something big, were not changing dippers" he kissed her. She always looked at the best side of things. He couldn't believe that she would think she would turn to the dark side.  
  
"Well I got some fairly good news. I got a call. The council needed a seeker that really knows his stuff. So they asked me to go out and investigate a witch. That's the best right. I'll only be gone for a week." Morgan stared at him. The started to walk away.  
  
" I'm worried about moria, we got to go."  
  
" morgan, I thought you would be happy about this." He grabed for her arm," morgan what's wrong talk to me."  
  
"There's nothing wrong. Let's just go please."  
  
  
  
That night hunter felt Morgan get out of bed. He waited 10 min then went to the bathroom. Inside he heard Morgan getting sick. He opened the door.  
  
"Love, what's wrong?" Morgan looked at him  
  
"We have to talk."  
  
  
  
Ok ok I hate cliff hangers but I'm so good with them. Ok ok I lied. I'm going to take off with this idea. Yeah for me. Please review. 


	3. it's not for me

Hunter sat in the waiting room. He put his head in his hand and started to remember things in the past. The empty void that was passed off as life. Then there was the rage that was Morgan, and then there was happiness with Morgan. He could think of life without her. No, he wouldn't start thinking like that. If medicine couldn't help her magick would. Hunter looked up and bree walked in. she hugged him.  
  
"Robbie wanted to come but I didn't think it would be the best to have moria here and she kind of fell asleep on him……. Not that I'm saying anything is wrong. Morgan is going to be ok right." Bree looked like she was going to brake into tears in front of him. "Is she out yet?"  
  
"No, they have her in this big machine and I couldn't stay with her. It has to have been at least an hour."  
  
"It seems like that when you're waiting." They sat down in the chairs. Bree made it through 5 bride mags while they were waiting.  
  
"Mr. Naill. Dr. Briswall would like to talk to you. If you follow me I'll lead you to his office." Hunter stood up and followed her into a very expansive office. Dr. Briswall sat at his desk a looked at hunter as he sat down.  
  
"Well Mr. Naill I don't know how to put this, we found a tumor. Too far in the brain for any medical science to reach. Also not magickal law would allow magick to intervene with fate." Hunter was stunned. The fact that Morgan had a tumor hadn't hit him yet. He didn't feel that the dr. was a witch but he felt it now. Then it hit him. Morgan was going to die. This had to be a horrible joke. Morgan would suddenly pop up and say surprise and the reason that she was getting sick was because she was pregnant. He waited another minute and then spoke up.  
  
"Can I see her?" hunter was lead through a small hall way. When he entered a room at the end of the hall he saw Morgan sitting in a chair. He could tell, by her aura, that she had been crying. But this was the strong Morgan that he married. She wouldn't cry in front of him.  
  
"They told me, there's ways to stop this." Morgan gave him a painful look.  
  
"It would only be painful and it wouldn't stop it. It would give me a month more at the most."  
  
"We can talk to the council. There's magick that they could give up the permission to use. They've done it before." Hunter grabbed her hand. He never wanted to let it go.  
  
"Hunter, I've lived a good life. If the goddess wants me to leave this life and go to the Summerland, then that is what I have to do." Hunter started to cry  
  
"How do I let you go?" they stayed like that for a bit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I don't own sweep. I forgot to say that in the first one. (Cue cheesy suspicions music) will Morgan be ok? What will hunter do to save his mbd? Will I ever come up with a new idea? Who knows but stay tune for more drama on ever after. 


	4. when will she be back

I don't own sweep  
  
  
  
Hey everyone I finally wanted to write again. Hope you like it. And go read my fic pain and anger in the movies/ the fast and the furious. Section. It's really good.  
  
  
  
Everyone was around a big table. Like they were most Saturday nights before a circle. They would bring food for the pot luck that happened before. "So Morgan how you been feeling lately?" matt asked while piling potatoes on his plate. "A whole lot better. I wasn't feeling too good yesterday but now it seams like I'm ready to bounce back and start all over again." Everyone laughed. They finished their meals and then went into the circle room. They sent their energy to the sick. Morgan never wanted them to send their energy to her but this was their way of doing it without her complaining about it. Everyone said their good byes and were off. "Let's get to bed.' Hunter picked Morgan up and carried her up the stairs. "Well somebody is acting like he's 19 again." Morgan giggled.  
  
  
  
Morgan woke before sun rise on that day. She made tea and went and sat in the tire swing that hunter had put up for moria. 5 years old. Her daughter was 5 today. She had been living with cancer for 4 years. Morgan remembered every day that she has had a good life and that living like this was her choice. She had already beaten all the odds. After the sun came up she page bree with a page she would get when she woke up. It said, "I'll always be your angel. Friends forever, I'll see you when you get there." Morgan then proceeded to her daughter's room. Moira's aunt alwyn had recently gotten her addicted to skateboarding so she had posters of Tony hawk mixed in with pictures of everyone and posters of winne the poo. Morgan sat on the corner of her daughter's bed and ran her hand through the fairy tale blond hair. After a moment she got up and kissed her on the forehead. Morgan then went down the hall to hunter and her room. He was still asleep. She found out a long time ago that he was the most amazing person to watch sleep. She bent down and whispered in his ear, "I love you forever." He just grunted in response and put an arm around her when she lay down.  
  
When hunter woke up Morgan was lying in his arms. He remembered her saying something to him but he was to asleep at the time to remember. He knew something was wrong right away. When he caste out his scenes, he could only feel his daughter. He tried to wake her by shaking her but she wouldn't wake up. Finally he bent his head down and let himself do something that he rarely let himself do lately. He cried. The phone started ringing a few minutes later. He picked up the receiver "Hunter its bree, I need to speak to Morgan." "She's already gone." Was all he could get out? He called for an ambulance then after grabbing the phone/ address book with all friends and families numbers in it and getting his daughter out of bed. He went to the park where he and Morgan were the day before she found out she had cancer.  
  
  
  
"Daddy why didn't mommy come?" hunter looked at moria sitting in front of him. They had taken a horse ride through central park. He still had yet to tell her. "You know how mommy told you she was sick?" moria nodded her head. "Is mommy not feeling well today? Are we getting her soup?" Hunter nearly cried again at her innocence. "Mommy past away this morning. She's gone and one day daddy with go and be with her and then you will one day to." There was no other way to tell her. "When will mommy be back? Why did she leave? If she was sick she should have stayed home?" hunter wondered why, out of all the things he use to explain to her, why he never explained what death was.  
  
K k I know it went fast but I was really just trying to get a chapter out to you guys. I had another chapter but I didn't like it so I replaced it with this one. Can anyone give me a few ideas? I'm still kinda stuck here. 


	5. not where she sais

I don't own any of the sweep characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hunter walked down the steps of his house. He had moved to England after Morgan's death. Things were really hard there and it was best for him to be around his family and best if moria grew up around her aunt and cousin.  
  
Moria was now 14. In three days she would have her initiation. "Da, I'm heading to the skate park and then I have to go baby-sit for aunt sky's kids." Even though moria grew up in Britain she had an American accent. She had spent the first couple of years at the same school her mother taught at. She lived with Robbie and sky and went home every chance she could get. Hunter looked at Morgan and his daughter. She couldn't be anymore of a mix of the two of them. Brownish blonde hair. Hazel eyes. And beautiful, just like Morgan. "I thought you were going to study tonight?" "I will, I promise. Here I tell you what; Chad will go over the stuff with me while I skateboard." She grabbed her stuff and left the house.  
  
Chad met moria outside the house. He threw his cigarette on the ground. "I thought you would have never gotten out here." Moria kissed him. "So what does your dad think you're doing tonight?" "He thinks I'm babysitting for my aunt. I don't pick up the phone when I baby-sit, aunt sky is out tonight. It's all good. You get the beer?" they climbed in chads car. "Got it. Let's jet out of here."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well I know it was short but it's just setting up some stuff for later. I officially got my first bad review ever. But hey one out of a lot is not bad. I'll try to get them coming faster. ~Mel~ 


	6. busted

I don't own any of the sweep character but if you so wish yes I allow you to use them.  
  
  
  
Ok so this chapter should get a bit more for you guys. See ya on the flip side. ~Mel~  
  
  
  
Hunter sat down on the sofa with a cup of tea and one of the new books that the council had sent him. It was a book of witches that had shown immense powers before their time, dating back all the way to 1774. He was just reading the first entries when the phone rang. He knew it was sky. Hunter got the feeling that something was wrong. "Sky what's wrong?" he said just as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Nothing what would be wrong?" hunter was just about to talk but sky trudged on. " ok, here it is, I know moria is suppose to be studying but the boys are sick and I was wondering if I could stop by and pick her up so she can take them for the rest of the night?"  
  
"What do you mean that the boys are with you? I thought that she already was taking care of them." Hunter moaned out loud. "I can't believe I can't see right through my own daughter's lies. I train seekers to see through that shit." He could her sky laughing on the other end. "It's not funny. I gotta go. I'll see you later." Hunter hung up the phone and went out the door to his car.  
  
  
  
Chad handed a bottle of beer to moria. "Hey you feeling ok. You've already had 4 of these things." Chad held the bottle away from her for a second.  
  
"I'm fine. Why should I be scared? I have my knight in shining armor her to save me." One of moria's friends walked up behind her.  
  
"Hey girl you ready to do this or are you gonna chicken out again this week?" moria gave the girl her beer then pushed her away. She then proceeded to walk to the cliffs edge. 2 weeks ago she swore she would be the first to jump this cliff. Now it was her time to make good on her word. She felt Chad behind her. He had already had his modified initiation 2 years ago. Now it was her turn.  
  
"Baby, you don't know how deep that water is. You don't have to do this. Well find something else for you to do." She turned around and shut Chad up by kissing him. "Wish me luck." She took three steps back and the fell back of the cliff. Head first into the dark and shallow waters....  
  
Ha ha what happens to moria? Find out in the next installment of ever after....or is it 


End file.
